


Dig A Little Deeper (She's An Archeologist)

by rennbee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Also the TARDIS gets a bit jealous, F/F, I am literally so embarrassed don't look at me I've never done this before augh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, River misses the Doctor a lot and gets a chance to show her who still tops lmao, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennbee/pseuds/rennbee
Summary: “Oh sweetie, are you nervous? I thought you liked new things.”“O-Of course not! I love new things, especially, uh… big new things.”River laughed again, fondly this time, and reached up to caress her cheek.





	Dig A Little Deeper (She's An Archeologist)

**Author's Note:**

> so a bunch of people gave me terrible ideas. these are them. be nice please I've never really posted anything like this before I'm just a big lesbian

River felt she had waited long enough. So many adventures since, so much _running…_ but now they had found each other again. A small piece of time and space held still every time she locked eyes with her wife. The last visit had been so long ago - too long, in her opinion, but long enough for a kind of hunger to sit in her chest.

 The two of them had just gotten away from some very upset warlords, which River innocently claimed had nothing to do with her, or the stolen artifact in her bag. Like a whirlwind the two women came crashing through the doors of the blue box, almost landing on top of each other. Not that River minded. So long as she was on top, anyway. The thought made her smile, that hunger flaring again.

 A few hours later, both of them had recovered from the excitement. River decided she had waited long enough. She re-appeared in the console room to find her wife tinkering with the console, those ridiculous goggles covering up her beautiful eyes. It made the archeologist tut to herself. If she had to dig a little today, then that was fine too. She had brought a few tools with her after all.

 “Still playing with the TARDIS, dear?” She drawled. River would much prefer it if the Doctor gave her that kind of attention.

 The Doctor looked up at her and smiled before turning back to the controls. “Just trying to rewire the psychic connectors to the… oh never mind. Complicated jiggery-pokery.”

 River huffed. “You know I fly this ship far better than you can, right?”

 “Oy! I still strongly resent that statement!” The Doctor called back. “But even you can’t repair her like I can.”

 “That’s because you threw out the manual, sweetie.”

 “I disagreed profusely with the tone in the foreword.”

 River laughed and sauntered over to the console, dumping her bag beside it. Her wife was wearing those two-sizes-too-big gloves as she worked, ever focused on her beloved box. It wasn’t a jealousy thing, really… but she still had to interrupt.

 “I think I need a break, dear…” River brushed her cheek before pulling the goggles up and over that golden head of hair. She’d seen many a treasure in her time, but the Doctor was always shining to her.

 “You need a break? But I’m the one working-” The Doctor was interrupted by Rivers lips against her own, pressing soft but all encompassing, as if the rest of the world was shut off.

 When they pulled apart, River made sure to keep her close, running one hand down her side as she turned her away from the console and took off those ridiculous gloves.

 “I need a break from you not being completely distracted by me.”

 The Doctor blinked, and then smirked, kissing her back. “I’m always distracted by you. You’re my favourite distraction!”

River’s smile widened, something mischievous in her eyes. “Clearly not enough, dear… but I can fix _that._ ” Her hand had reached down enough to give a cheeky squeeze to those adorable blue trousers. It made the blonde squeak delightfully.

 “O-Oh. Right. That’s what you meant.” Her face was turning red faster than her spaceship could fly, and River couldn’t _wait_ to see what else she could draw out. She pressed close and kissed at her neck, pausing to suck on the occasional patch of pale skin. The Doctors hands suddenly gripped at her arms but did not push her away. Rivers lips curled into the kisses. Always a good sign. The Doctor sighed against her and tried to kiss her wild wavy locks, but there was no way she was going to be in charge this time. Or any time, really. No matter how hard she tried.

 River continued to press gentle kisses over her face and neck while she pulled the yellow suspenders off her shoulders, one hand snaking up her shirt to make her wife twist and choke on a breath. While tense at first, her body soon melted against Rivers, closing her eyes and accepting the kisses with growing enthusiasm. She’d come to learn that this regeneration… was very energetic. In all things.

 Right now, that seemed to mean how energetically she was helping River out of her clothes. The TARDIS chimed around them, the room comfortably warm as they were soon pressed together, skin to skin, still with the Doctor leaning back against the console. The delicious thought of lifting her up by the hips to sit her on top crossed Rivers mind… only last time they did that, the TARDIS nearly crashed.

 It still felt amazing.

 No, this time she was going to start slow, teasing, one hand snaking south while the other caressed her breasts, occasionally pinching a nipple just to hear the Doctor hiss sharply. She stroked her folds, not too surprised to already find them wet. River knew this woman better than anyone in the universe.

 The Doctor cupped Rivers chest with both hands, almost a determined look in her eyes. Poor love still thought she might be anything but a bottom, but… at least she tried. They continued to meet each others mouths, hungry and yearning. They’d been apart for so long since the last time. They needed each other. The blonde moaned into the kiss as River finally entered her with one finger, then two, making small beckoning motions. The Doctor had to pull back to bite her lip, gripping the console with one hand. River leaned forward and nibbled at her ear, rubbing her clit with the heel of her hand. She added a third finger and pressed deeper, causing her wife to yelp.

 “Come on then, sweetie… No need to hold back for me, I want to see you…” River whispered close, ducking her head to suck on her collarbone, causing a violent shudder to run through the other woman. Her squeaks and whimpers were cute - the Doctor had always been a bit noisy - but she wasn’t quite as talkative as she could be. The Doctor pressed up close and came with a sob that sounded vaguely like Rivers name, but the human woman wasn’t satisfied yet.  
  
She let the Timelord rest while she wiped her hand on her thigh and ducked down to reach into the bag. The Doctor was gasping for air, still gripping the console, and the TARDIS made an odd sort of purring sound. It gave River an idea for later - especially if the psychic connectors were a little loose.

 The Doctor looked back at her, still panting, her eyes aglow. River knew that look well. Enthusiasm.

 “T-That was good, but um… Not sure I’m really all that distracted yet.” She smirked. “I could still have recited my Venusian times tables backwards through that.”

 Oho. River liked a challenge. The Doctor knew this perfectly well. She reached out and tangled her hand in her wife's longer hair, drawing her closer. “I think… you should try a bit _harder_.”

 River felt that hunger in her stomach tighten again, and she chuckled as she pulled away to hastily strap something around her waist. “Deal.”

 The Doctor blinked. “That’s new, is it?”

 “Brand new.” River grinned.

 “...It’s, ah… very pretty. Lots of colours.” She stammered, ogling a little.

 “Oh sweetie, are you nervous? I thought you liked new things.”

 “O-Of course not! I _love_ new things, especially, uh… _big_ new things.”

 River laughed again, fondly this time, and reached up to caress her cheek.

 “I’m sure you can handle it. You can handle me, after all.” Her voice was soothing, gentle. “Don’t worry, my love. You’ll love it, I promise.”

 The Doctor relaxed a little at that, face a darkened crimson. But her beautiful green eyes - brand new eyes - were full of love and trust. Complete and whole.

 River pressed close again, rubbing the toy between them to give them both a feel for it first. It was a special thing she’d found in an alien marketplace. Slightly telepathic. Made things a lot more fun for the wearer than usual. “Just relax… and trust me.” River breathed, before angling the toy and pressing closer. Slowly, slowly. Opening the beautiful woman who’d long since stolen her heart, to enter her and be so sacredly close. The Doctor inhaled sharply, gasping as the dildo pushed closer to her core. Inwardly, she marvelled that this new body was capable of this, and a few other things she wasn’t too keen on. River paced things well, but there was an undeniable sort of sting to the stretch she felt. It left a sort of burning, not quite pain, not quite pleasure… but something she was keen to explore.

 Once River had completed buried herself, she leaned in to kiss the Doctor tenderly. The blonde was tense, but soon relaxing, getting used to the new feeling. She had experimented before, but trust River to get a monster of a size. She kissed her back and groaned at the feeling as she shifted around the toy.

 “Ready, then…” She breathed, a flicker of excitement back in her eyes. She _had_ asked for more. River grinned and pulled out slightly, before pushing back in, steady and slow. Both women sighed out in unison at the new feelings. Keeping up the same gentle pace, Rivers hands continued to explore the Doctors new body - not new to her anymore, but still so thrilling, so soft. Their hips rocked, the Doctors bare backside bumping against the console as the pace slowly began to pick up. The Doctor made another collection of soft sounds and wrapped around her, again and again, hot and welcoming.

The Doctors breathing was hitched and trembling, but she was the one who grabbed River by the shoulders, eyes wild.

 “River… River, please… give me more than that.”

 “Oh…?” Came her teasing response, still swaying her hips, “And how would you like it, my dear?”

 The Doctor whimpered and Rivers heart sang, watching her struggle to find the right words as she bit down onto those perfect lips.

 “I-I… I want you to fuck me, River.”

 That sent a strong shiver up her spine. The Timelord was known to loathe swearing, what with words having such power and _humans being so foul-mouthed all the time_ , but hearing her say that. It fired her up something fierce. She gave one curt and sharp thrust, earning herself a proper moan from the Doctor as her hands fumbled for support. The TARDIS shivered around them.

 “I think I can manage that for you…” River leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

 

“Hold on tight, sweetie.”

 

The next moments were almost a blur of sensation for the Doctor. River had pushed her up against the metal and grabbed onto one of her legs, lifting it over her arm and pounding into her in earnest. No more warnings or warmups. The Doctor heard a voice crying out loudly at every beat, and she wasn’t sure whose it was. She felt distant, disconnected, and yet somehow so aware of everything. How it felt. How it seared through her like pistons to an engine.

 The telepathic function of the device kicked in on Rivers own end, giving her a sense of what she was making her partner feel. It was a little like making love to yourself, she mused, but so much better. She could feel how it felt… how she was making her beloved feel. They were connected in more ways than one and it was just so _right._ Her own choked voice joined the Doctors louder cries, in grunts and groans of effort, low and gravelly.

 “D-Don’t stop, o-oh stars-” The Doctor whined. River wasn’t planning to.

 She occasionally paused her rough slams to grind in as deep as she could, closing her own eyes and gripping the Doctors hips so hard she was sure they would bruise. There was a sensation she was chasing after, egged on by the beautiful sounds her wife wouldn’t stop making.

 “H-Harder, c-can… can you go any- haa… harder…?” she mumbled.

 River considered this for a moment, catching her breath as she slowed.

 “I can… but I think we should adjust a few things…”

 As she spoke, the TARDIS shivered again, making another odd sound. The wires and cables the Doctor had left mid-tinker seemed to twitch. One snaked forward, wrapping the Doctors ankle with a hum. She looked surprised, as did her wife, before River felt herself smirking again.

 “Dear, dear me… tinkering with the psychic connections of a sentient ship… I do believe we’ve made her feel left out, the poor thing.”

 The Doctor looked down at the wire and back at River, incredulous and out of breath.

 “What?”

 River hummed and leaned close, trailing a hand down her wifes heaving chest, feeling both hearts racing.

 “I think the TARDIS is jealous… but there’s nothing wrong with that. This could be even more fun. Trust me, and trust her… she’s known you longer than I have.”

 The wires crept from her ankle and travelled to her wrists, coiling around both of them and turning a very stunned Doctor around. The cables pulled, and the Doctors wrists were brought up above her head, almost touching the rotor, as she was forced to face away from River.

 “River, d-do you really think this is a good- Ah!”

 “Sorry, couldn’t resist!”

 “Don’t smack me if I can’t even get you back!”

 “Oho, competitive as usual… Now, about that ‘harder’ business…”

 River stroked one hand down the Doctors back as she used the other to realign herself, before shoving back in.

 Soon the console room was once again awash with noise, as both women pushed and moved together, enthusiastic, possibly even a little too much. River slammed again and again into the quaking woman beneath her, who was crying out again even louder now. It was a shame she couldn’t see her face, but River knew it was twisted up in pleasure, her arms drawn up together in front of her, holding her steady but also leaving her vulnerable and defenceless. And in safe hands.

 Everything began to build back up as she slipped in and out, thrusting hard and deep, rougher than she expected but still so wonderful. She could feel the connection, feel herself fucked as she fucked the Doctor, one hand splayed, gripping the console and the other bruising her hip, nails digging in. She couldn’t help her own voice from joining her partners, harsh and desperate and rising, rising. They were getting close. River gasped and reached around to rub at the Doctors clit as she pounded into her, rippling the skin of her behind with each swing. The Doctor howled and sobbed and pressed back up into her, losing herself in the sensations.

 She was rambling - had been for some time now, about everything she felt. How good it was, how good _River_ was, how she liked it best. She was repeating herself now, like a broken record, sobbing out collections of ‘yes’s and ‘right there’s and ‘oh god don’t stop please don’t stop-’

River answered the requests, promising that she wouldn’t stop until she was done, until the Doctor was _undone_ , until-

 “Come for me,” River gasped. “Come for me like you always do.”

 The Doctor went silent, shaking, trembling, on the of a thousand breaking waves before they crashed over her, screaming Rivers name. The TARDIS let her go and her hands fell to the console, gripping and almost caressing the levers and buttons there reverently. River moaned and kept her hips moving, so close now-

 

There.

 

She cried out, coming just as the Doctors orgasm seemed to subside, clinging and pressing her forehead to her spine, gasping for air. Her legs trembled from exertion, despite all the running. Maybe she was out of practice. She pulled out slowly as the Doctor turned around, wrapping her arms around her, skin dewy and hot.

 “I missed you so much…” She sighed, hardly able to stand up. River felt much the same.

“...come on. Let’s find one of the bathrooms and wash ourselves off. You look like you’re about to collapse anyway.” River brushed some blonde hair from the others eyes, gentle and soft. “I’ll take care of you, always.”

 The Doctor smiled peacefully and let River lead her somewhere else, both hearts still fluttering in her chest.

 She could finish her tinkering later.


End file.
